Un amour de fantôme
by loliloldamur
Summary: Je n'aurais jamais crus qu'un jour, je pourrais voir ce genre de chose. Comme vous, je n'y croyais pas. Mais moi, Shuichi Shindo, chanteur à succés, s'est retrouvé à apercevoir des personnes que nous ne sommes pas supposé voir... Une suite est prévue.


**Auteur : **Ayna alias Loliloldamur

**Source :** Gravitation

**Paring :** Yuki Eiri X Shuichi Shindo

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Gravitation ne m'appartiennent pas. Légèrement OOC, un moment songfic.

**Paroles des personnages en gras **/ _Pensées des personnages en italique._

**Note: J'ai changé d'avis, il y aura bientôt une suite. Un deuxieme chapitre et même un troisieme chapitre, tout est en cours d'écriture alors en attendant laissez moi une petite review !!! Bsx et bonne lecture!!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**UN DON ETRANGE**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je m'étais levé à sept heures et demi du matin, dans mon joli canapé par K et son bazooka sur ma tête. J'ai fini par m'habituer à ses étranges manies et c'est avec précipitation que je cours dans tout l'appartement de Yuki, avec K à mes trousses, pour me laver, me brosser les dents et m'habiller. Je prendrais mon petit-déjeuner dans la voiture. Je me dépêche de mettre ma petite casquette blanche et mes grosses lunettes de marque.

**« Salut, mon Yuki ! »**

Aucune réponse. A ça aussi, je m'y suis habitué. Yuki ne prend plus la peine de me regarder. J'en suis triste alors je mets tout mon désespoir dans la musique, ma passion. D'ailleurs, notre groupe marche plutôt bien, Bad luck, que je forme avec mon meilleur ami, Hiroshi Nakano et Suguru Fujisaki, un jeune et talentueux claviériste, est un groupe très reconnu. Nous allons peut-être commencer une tournée mondiale prochainement. Mais pour l'instant, nous sommes encore au Japon et demain soir, nous avons un concert ! J'en suis tout excité. Vivement que l'on y soit, je suis en pleine forme pour chanter de tout mon soûl... Enfin... Avec, bien sûr, l'énergie du désespoir...

**« Shuichi ! Arrête un peu d'être dans la lune et entre vite dans la voiture ! Que devrais-je faire si une horde de fan te voit ? Les tuer bien sûr ! » **Me hurle K en pointant son énorme bazooka à la tronche.

**« T'es vraiment un taré. »** Je rétorque, l'air blasé en entrant dans le 4x4 blindé.

K m'emmène donc tous les matins à NG production pendant que je mange un délicieux muffin au chocolat. Je pense qu'aujourd'hui nous n'allons que répéter nos morceaux, normal. Nous sommes presque arriver, K conduit comme un fou, je me demande comment je peux manger sans tout rejeter après. J'aperçois Hiro garer sa moto dans le parking de l'immeuble. Je demande à K de me déposer près de lui et il s'en va en direction du garage en nous menaçant de ne pas arriver en retard. J'attends que mon dangereux manager soit loin pour sauter dans les bras de mon confident en chouinant comme j'ai l'habitude de faire.

**« Hiro ! Yuki est si froid avec moi ! J'essaye d'être plus gentil chaque jours mais il ne m'adresse même plus la parole et ne me regarde pas... Je sens que c'est bientôt la fin entre nous, j'ai tellement peur... »**

Hiro me sert fort contre lui, pour en quelque sorte me protéger et il caresse ma touffe de cheveux roses. Je reste ainsi plusieurs minutes profitant de la tendresse et de la chaleur corporel qui me manque tant et me sentant un peu mieux, je m'écarte de son corps en lui souriant.

**« Merci, Hiro ! Tu es vraiment un ami... **

**- Je n'ai pourtant rien fait de spécial.**

**- C'est ça que j'adore chez toi, tu sais me remonter le moral qu'avec les gestes. »**

Nous reprenons le chemin qui mène à l'entrée et je reprends l'attitude que tous connait, c'est à dire souriant et bête.

**-S-**

Je rentre le soir à huit heures. J'ai bien bossé aujourd'hui, je suis très fier de moi. C'est sûrement l'idée du concert qui approche à grand pas qui me donne la force de continuer ainsi. Je ne hurle plus pour annoncer mon arrivée, je le murmure plutôt. Depuis que Yuki m'évite, j'essaie de paraitre plus doux et plus sage. J'imite Ayaka Usami en quelque sorte. Je passe par le salon et regarde mon reflet dans un miroir qui traine par là. J'ai l'air de bonne humeur, mes lèvres s'étirent pour former un de mes splendides sourires. Mais à l'intérieur, je souffre, j'ai l'impression que l'on me piétine le cœur et que l'on m'empêche de respirer. Je me regarde encore une fois.

_"Pourquoi tu ne me regardes plus ?"_

C'est vrai ça, pourquoi ? Je suis mignon. Mes cheveux roses bonbon ont poussé depuis notre rencontre et m'arrivent maintenant aux épaules. Ma jolie taille est très mise en avant dans cette belle salopette bleu qui me descend jusqu'au niveau des genoux. J'ai tout pour plaire, plein d'homme et de femme craquent pour moi. Mais lui, la seule personne que j'aime, n'a plus l'air de m'apprécier.

_"Je me demande ce que tu as ?"_

Il agit bizarrement ces temps-ci. Il y a encore un mois, il me regardait avec du désir plein les yeux. Il m'embrassait, me serrait dans ses bras si musclés et contre son torse si robuste.

_"Qu'ai-je pu faire pour que cela finisse comme ça ?"_

Sentant bientôt les larmes jaillirent de mes yeux à torrent, je me presse de penser à autre chose. J'ai envie de prendre un bon bain chaud, ça me détendra un peu. Je me dirige alors vers la salle de bain et en passant par le couloir, j'entends un son que je connais par cœur maintenant, les bruits de touche de son clavier. Il est dans son bureau, j'ai envie de le voir, de le toucher et lui parler comme avant. Mais je sais déjà comment ça va finir. Il me criera dessus, limite il voudra me frapper et je m'en irais pleurer sur le canapé.

Je continue donc ma route et m'enferme dans la salle d'eau.

**-S-**

Après m'être lavé, vêtu de mon pyjama préféré, bleu turquoise avec un gros ourson blanc sur mon ventre, je vais dans la cuisine et qui je croise ?

**« Yuki ? »**

Il se retourne, me regarde à peine et reprend ce qu'il faisait, la cuisine.

**« Je sais que mon pyjama fait pitié mais ce n'est pas la peine de me faire la tête. »** Dis-je doucement.

**- Abrège, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

**- Je voudrais que tu m'expliques ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment.**

**- Je n'ai rien.** Réplique mon Yuki.

**- Mais Yuki, tu ne me fais même plus de câlin et... **

**- La ferme ! »**

Je sursaute, il a encore haussé la voix contre moi. Son regard me fait tellement peur.

**« Tu commences sérieusement à me les casser. Je ne veux plus d'entendre ! »**

Je sens déjà les larmes couler le long de mes joues. Mon cœur me fait si mal. Je ne supporte plus ce regard remplit de reproche alors je m'enfuis. Comme à chaque fois qu'il me hurle dessus. Je saute sur mon canapé, devenu lit, et pleure encore et encore. Je l'entends prendre son plat et aller dans son bureau. Je voudrais que l'on redevienne comme avant.

J'essuie mes larmes et commence à fredonner une chanson que j'ai écrite en pensant à lui. Elle sera dans notre prochain album et je la chanterais demain soir.

_J'ai si peur de m'attacher, j'ai si peur d'aimer. Alors comme un homme, je me cache pour pleurer._

La seule chanson que j'ai réussi à écrire sans l'aide de personne.

_J'ai si peur d'être déçu, j'en ai déjà trop vu. Alors comme un homme, je me suis battu._

J'en suis très fier et je sais qu'elle va plaire.

T_u sais, mon cœur n'a jamais su avouer ses sentiments et dire ce qu'il ressent. Et trop souvent, je prends les devants pour ne plus avoir mal comme avant._

J' y ai vidé mon cœur et lorsque je la chante, je pense à tous les bons comme les mauvais moments qu'on a passé ensemble.

_J'ai décide de vivre au présent et maintenant je laisse faire le temps; Tout ces moments où je perds confiance; Tout ces moments où j'ai choisi le silence._

Je lui dis à quel point je l'aime et que je ne peux pas vivre sans lui à travers mes mots.

_Pour toi, juste pour toi, j'ouvre mon cœur, c'est ma déclaration; C'est ma déclaration, c'est ma chanson qui te dit que je t'aime à ma façon._

Aime moi autant que je t'aime. Ne m'oublie pas. Je vis tout près de toi et tu ne me remarque même pas...

_Pour toi, juste pour toi, écoute mon cœur, c'est ma déclaration; ma chanson pour te dire que je t'aime de toutes les façons._

Je reprends mon souffle et m'installe plus confortablement dans le canapé. Certains, par désespoir, plongent dans l'alcool moi c'est dans la musique. Il n'y a que ça depuis que je suis tout petit qui me fait oublier pendant quelques instants mes malheurs et mes tristesses. Je finis par m'endormir, sûrement à cause de la fatigue accumulée au boulot et aux larmes que j'ai versées plus tôt.

Ce que je n'ai pas vu, c'est Yuki qui me couvre d'une couette et qui embrasse tendrement mon front.

**-S-**

**Le lendemain à NG production.**

M. Seguchi Tôma, mon patron, nous a tous convoqué dans son bureau pour discuter des prochaines tournées que nous ferons. Lui aussi est bizarre, il agit comme un robot en ma présence. Pourtant, je n'ai rien fait de mal. Peut-être est-ce en rapport avec Yuki. Mais il ne peut plus rien me faire, je lui rapporte gros maintenant.

Nous allons donc commencer doucement. D'abord en Chine puis en Corée. Nous attaquerons l'Europe qu'en mai, nous sommes en février. J'espère que d'ici là, tout ce sera arrangé entre Yuki et moi.

**« Vous savez tout. Vous pouvez disposer maintenant. Shindô, tu restes, j'ai à te parler. »**

Oups. Ça sent les problèmes. J'attends que tous ceux à nos côtés partent et Seguchi s'assoit tranquillement dans son fauteuil noir en cuir.

**« Je vois qu'entre Eiri et toi, tout va bien. »**

Je le regarde comme si je venais de louper un épisode. Mais de quoi il parle, là ?

**« Il va beaucoup mieux grâce a toi. Il a l'air en meilleur santé depuis que tu es à ses côtés. Il a même arrêté ses séances chez le psychiatre. »**

Et là ce fut le choc. Seguchi me sourit et attention ! Pas n'importe lequel, un sourire sincère. Ça doit être le premier de son existence. Il a soudain une expression inquiète sur le visage. C'est sûrement à cause de ma bouche qui touche presque le sol et mes yeux grands ouverts. D'abord il me dit que je file le parfait amour avec Yuki puis après, il me fait ce sourire. Il veut ma mort, j'en suis sûr ! Mais le pire c'est ce qui vient ensuite. Je n'ai plus sentit mon cœur battre quand j'ai entendu ça.

**« Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur auprès de mon beau frère. »** Il accentue son sourire d'un air radieux. **« Je pense qu'une demande en mariage ne devrait pas tarder. »**

Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte lui ? Il a craqué son slip ou quoi ?

Et d'un petit hochement de tête, il me demande de quitter la pièce. En sortant, Hiro et Suguru se précipitent sur moi.

**« Shu ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? »** Questionne Hiro, inquiet.

Suguru ne dit rien. Il me dira plus tard qu'à ce moment, j'avais la tête d'un détraqué mental et que je lui faisait peur.

**« Je... Je vais pisser... » **

**-S-**

Je n'ai plus croisé Seguchi depuis notre petit entretient et cela me fait le plus grand bien. Je crois savoir ce qu'il avait, il a dû fumer la moquette pour avoir ce genre de réaction et dire de telle chose. C'est ça, soit un arbre tout entier est passé dans son cigare.

Là, je suis dans la grande salle du concert, assis sur un siège que l'ont m'a prêté. Je réécoute les musiques que je dois chanter ce soir. Hiro et Suguru arrangent leurs instruments. Je ne leur ai pas dit ce qu'il s'est passé, j'avais peur qu'ils fassent une syncope le jour du concert. Je me demande encore comment il a pu croire que Yuki et moi étions fou amoureux l'un de l'autre. On ne se parle même plus. C'est ça aimer pour lui ?

Je soupire et ferme les yeux, écoutant plus intensément la musique. J'en ai marre de ces problèmes qui s'enchaînent depuis un mois. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Le concert approche. Dans une demi-heure, je pourrais enfin me lâcher sur scène.

**« Alors, Shuichi, tu te sens prêt ? »**

J'ouvre les yeux et croise le regard chocolat d'Hiro.

**« Bien sûr ! Comme toujours !**

**- Allez, lève toi, il faut aller te prépar****er****.** Ordonna mon meilleur ami avec son habituel sourire.

**- J'arrive. »**

J'éteins mon mp3 et le suis dans ma loge où la gentille maquilleuse/coiffeuse m'attend.

**-S-**

Trois heures plus tard, je suis sur scène et je peux vous dire que le public est chaud ! On a presque fini. Ils sont tous en train de sauter et hurler mon nom, ceux de mes amis ou leurs chansons préférées. C'est super de voir à quel point on nous adore ! J'entame après avoir bu un peu d'eau, notre dernière chanson, le public me suit doucement dans le premier couplet mais lorsque vient le refrain, tout le monde se met à crier les paroles ! On n'entend même plus ma voix. Ma chanson terminée, j'annonce à mes fans que le concert est fini. Nous faisons mines de partir et le public nous rappelle pour une dernière. Je l'avais prévu, je vais pouvoir la chanter.

Nous reprenons place sur scène. Tiens ? Quel est ce bruit que j'ai entendu ? Je n'y fait pas attention. Hiro et Suguru commencent à jouer la mélodie. Je prends le micro dans les mains et avance plus près de fans qui scandent mon nom. Je souris, je suis heureux. Je voudrais la dédicacer à mon Yuki mais je sais qu'il s'en fout donc cela ne sert à rien. Je commence les premières notes et...

**« Shuichi ! Attention ! »**

Je lève la tête vers le fracas épouvantable qui a fait crier Hiro. Mon dieu, je vais mourir ! Les appareils d'éclairages me tombent dessus ! Des mains puissantes m'attrapent les bras et j'ai juste le temps de voir plusieurs engins se fracasser là où j'étais. Je soupire de soulagement mais je sens mes forces me quitter. Hiro se précipite sur moi et il hurle encore. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Je lève la tête et ce que je vois m'horrifie. Un bout de métal est coincé dans ma poitrine ! Le rideau se ferme en même temps que mes paupières. Ensuite, rien, le noir complet.

_****S-S****_

**« Bah ? Où je suis ? »**

Ça résonne ici. Puis il fait froid. Je porte les mêmes vêtements du concert avec en plus une énorme tache de sang au niveau de mon cœur. Attend, une tache de sang ? Alors...

**« Je... suis mort... ?! »**

C'est pas vrai ! Ça ne peut pas être vrai ! Je ne peux pas mourir comme ça ! On ne s'est pas réconcilié Yuki et moi ! Je lui ai pas dis adieu aussi ! Je regarde aux alentours. Il n'y a pas de sortie de secours ici ? Comme dans les jeux vidéo ? Rien du tout, il n'y a que l'obscurité à perte de vue. J'ai peur, je ne me suis jamais sentit à l'aise dans le noir. Soudain, une énorme lumière blanche m'éblouit. Est-ce le paradis ? Je fais un pas en sa direction mais je me sens comme aspiré, je n'arrive pas à avancer vers la lumière. Je me retourne et vois une porte grande ouverte, elle m'entraîne vers elle ! Mon dieu ! C'est peut- être l'enfer ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal pourtant ! Peut-être parce que je suis avec un homme ? J'essaie de résister mais rien y fait, elle est trop puissante.

Je suis à l'intérieur et alors que la porte se ferme lentement, une silhouette se met face à moi. Je retiens mon souffle. Est-ce l'ange de la mort ? Cet homme me sourit et dit:

**« A bientôt, Shuichi... »**

Mais je le connais lui ! C'est...

_****S-S****_

Des bips réguliers me réveillent doucement. J'ai du mal à ouvrir les yeux, la lumière est trop forte.

**« On est réveillé ? » **

Je soulève légèrement mes paupières et vois la même silhouette, assise près de mon lit. Je regarde la pièce où je suis et devine que je me trouve à l'hôpital. Je suis encore très faible et j'arrive à peine à ouvrir la bouche. Une ombre cache la tête de la personne, je ne vois pas son visage. J'essaie de parler mais je ne peux pas faire un seul petit son. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre et je vois entrer mon Yuki. Il est tout pâle, on dirait un mort. Dans ses mains, il tient un splendide bouquet d'orchidées blanches, mes fleurs préférées ! Comment le savait-il ? Je le vois s'approcher de la table où est posé un vase et il y met les fleurs. Apparemment, il n'a pas remarqué que je le fixais depuis deux bonnes minutes maintenant. Il soupire bruyamment et s'assoit sur la chaise à mes côtés. Il me regarde puis ses yeux s'écarquillent.

**« Shuichi ? »**

Je lui fit un petit sourire, il n'y a que ça que je peux faire. Il imite mon geste, il a l'air soulagé. Il prend ma main dans la sienne en me regardant, inquiet.

**« Tu vas mieux ? »**

Je ne peux pas le lu dire, je ne sens plus mon corps. Voyant que je ne lui répondrais pas, il se lève pour appeler un médecin, ajoutant que je viens de me réveiller. Pendant ce laps de temps, je tourne légèrement la tête vers l'homme toujours assis. Il me regarde et ses lèvres bougent formant une phrase.

**« Je reviendrais ».**

J'ai alors juste cligné des yeux pour retrouver la chaise vide. Ben, où il est passé ?

Je vois ensuite un homme et plusieurs infirmières entrer dans ma chambre. Yuki sort et les assistantes prennent mon lit, en débranchant soigneusement les appareils et les fils accrochés à mon corps. Elles m'emmènent, en compagnie du médecin, dans une autre pièce pour sûrement m'ausculter. L'homme en blouse blanche commence alors à déboutonner ma chemise d'hôpital. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Au viol !

**« M. Shindô, vous avez eu un grave accident il y a cinq jours. Vous étiez pendant tout ce temps dans un l****é****ger coma et c'est normal que vous n'arriviez plus à parler****. A****vec un peu de repos votre voix vous reviendra. » **Me rassure le vieux barbu.

Mais cinq jours ! C'est long quand même ! Pourtant, j'ai eu l'impression que mon rêve n'avait duré que dix minutes, c'est étrange.

Je découvre, lorsque que M. Kimura défait complètement mon vêtement, des bandages plus ou moins tachés de sang autour de ma poitrine. Il inspecte du regard ma blessure et après il demande à ce que l'on change mes bandes et que l'on me désinfecte. Il ordonne que je me repose, aucune visite ne sera autorisée. Dommage... Je voulais revoir mon beau Yuki.

**-S-**

Je me suis bien reposé. Cela fait deux jours que je ne fais rien, je suis chouchouté ! Et j'ai enfin retrouvé la parole. J'avais peur que je ne puisse plus chanter. Par contre, je n'ai pas tout à fait retrouvé l'usage de mon corps, seul mes mains bougent correctement. La porte s'ouvre doucement et une jolie brunette entre, munie d'un plateau repas.

**« Bonjour ! Vous avez bien dormi ? **Demande t-elle en ramenant la table accroché à mon lit pour y déposer la nourriture.

**- Comme un bébé. »**

Elle sourit et avec la petite télécommande, elle fait légèrement monter le lit pour que j'ai une meilleure position afin de manger. Je trouve un muffin au chocolat dans le plateau, que je suis content ! Je me souviens qu'elle m'avait demandé ce que j'aimais pour le petit-déjeuner, elle est si gentille. Mais il n'y a que ce repas de la journée qui est si bon, les autres me donnent envie de vomir. De la purée... J'ai même eu droit à de la purée de poivron, du poivron ! Je déteste le poivron ! C'est une horreur ce truc là ! J'ai la mine verte à force de penser à ça. L'infirmière me propose de mettre la télévision, mets ma belle que je vois ce que l'on raconte sur moi. C'est aussi ça que je n'aime pas, la presse, ces gros débiles ont osé dire que j'étais mort ! Quel honte vraiment, ne pense t-il pas à mes proches ?

Elle s'en va en me passant la télécommande et je regarde la chaîne des infos qu'elle m'a laissé. On parle de mon accident. Mes fans sont attristés, certains me souhaitent un bon rétablissement, ça fait plaisir à voir. Les médecins les rassurent sur ma santé, d'ici un mois je serais complètement rétabli. Je m'ennuie un peu, je mets mon dessin-animé préféré, Bob l'éponge, sur un autre canal. Mais quand même, vivement demain que je puisse parler à ma famille, mes amis et...Yuki. J'ai envie de le voir. Mordant dans mon muffin, je repense à mon rêve et surtout à l'homme. Je l'ai vu deux fois et dans d'étranges circonstances. Quand je me suis réveillé, il était là et j'ai eu une mauvaise impression sur lui. Mais mon cauchemar, je peux dire ça je pense, il était si réel, je n'arrive pas à me dire que c'en était vraiment un. J'allais porter la paille de ma brick de lait à mes lèvres quand la lumière s'est mise à clignoter, la température de la pièce a soudainement chuté et des frissons d'angoisse ont envahi mon corps.

Encore une fois, en un battement de cils, l'homme est apparu devant moi.

**« Je vois que tu vas mieux.**

**- Mais... Qui vous êtes ? Et comment vous faites ça ?**

**- Quoi donc ?**

**- Bah ! De venir comme ça !**

**- Tu es mignon. Sais-tu qui je suis ?**

**- Je crois, je ne suis pas sûr. »**

Il commença à s'approcher de moi mais la porte s'ouvrit sur un grand beau blond.

**« Yuki !**

**- Shuichi tu... tu vas mieux ? »**

Je lui offre mon plus beau sourire en guise de réponse. J'allais lui poser une question quand il s'assit près de moi mais l'homme en face de moi me coupa.

**« Eiri tiens beaucoup à toi. »**

Je regarde Yuki, il ne fait rien ? Ou bien, il n'a pas entendu. Pourtant il vient de l'appeler par son prénom, il se serait énervé sinon. La personne brune me sourit bizarrement.

**« Dis, Yuki ...**

**- Oui ?**

**- Tu le connais ? **

**- Qui ça ?**

**- Bah... lui. »** Je désigne du doigt l'homme debout à ma droite.

Mon blond regarde là où je montre.

**« Il n'y a rien.**

**-...**

**- Que vois-tu ? »**

Je ne comprends rien ! Suis-je le seul à le voir ? Mais ça fait super peur ! Voyant mon visage tourmenté par la peur, Yuki me prend doucement la main et caresse tendrement la joue.

**« Je crois qu'il te faut plus de repos. Je vais m'en aller. »**

Je le vois se lever et partir sans un mot. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher. J'étais trop sous le choc pour bouger. D'ailleurs, je ne peux pas ; ses yeux, ses mains si douces et son sourire m'ont complètement pétrifié. Il a donc fallu que j'aille mal pour que tu t'intéresses enfin à moi ?

**« Tu es le seul. »**

Je tourne mon regard vers cette voix que je connais que trop bien maintenant.

**« Mais... Pourquoi ?**

**- Tu es passé si près de la mort, ton âme à même quitté ton corps un moment.**

**- Tu veux dire que...**

**- Oui, tu vois ce qu'on appelle généralement les fantômes, âmes en peines ou esprits. »**

**-S-**

C'est incroyable comme c'est dur d'être ce que je suis devenu. Je suis guéri depuis deux mois et j'ai repris le boulot, nous travaillons sur notre prochain single. Mais le pire, c'est Yuki. Tout est redevenu normal entre nous deux, en un peu mieux quand même. Il me laisse dormir avec lui, dans son lit et non pour faire des choses cochonnes. C'est super, non ? Mais mon blond et moi n'avons jamais discuté de ce qui s'est passé avant mon accident. J'ai trop peur pour en parler avec lui, qu'il s'énerve et que ces mois de pur bonheur ne disparaissent à jamais. Et bien sûr, je n'ai pas osé lui raconter ce que je vois depuis. J'ai aussi compris comment il fallait faire avec ces "personnes".

J'insère la clé dans la serrure et ouvre la porte. J'ai fini tôt aujourd'hui, il n'est que trois heures. J'entre en criant mon arrivée comme je le faisais avant et à ma grande surprise, Yuki m'accueille avec un des ses câlins que j'adore. Ce que c'est bon d'être en vie !

**« Ta journée ****s****'est bien passé****e** **? »** Me demande Yuki avec son beau sourire.

Je vais baver, Yuki est vraiment trop beau !

**« Très bien ! On a bientôt fini notre chanson. Et toi, tu as beaucoup avancé dans ton roman ?**

**- Je l'ai presque terminé. Je devrais avoir un rendez-vous avec mon éditrice. »**

Après m'être déchaussé et retiré ma veste, on se dirige au salon. Dans un coin, je remarque un truc qui ne devrait pas être là. Essayant de cacher ma surprise et ma soudaine peur à Yuki, je lui dis que je vais prendre une douche. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de quitter mon chéri que la fenêtre s'ouvre en grand et laisse un énorme courant d'air froid passer. Je m'accroche à Yuki, ces phénomènes me font terriblement peur.

**« T'inquiète pas, c'est juste le vent. »**

Il se dirige vers la dite fenêtre et la ferme. Je lève alors les yeux vers la silhouette collée au mur, proche de mon grand blond avec toujours ce même sourire collé sur sa bouille d'ange mais je sais qui il est réellement. Quel démon !

**« T'as pas di****t** **que tu allais te laver ?** Dis Yuki en revenant près de moi.

**- Si. »**

Je vais dans la salle d'eau et m'y enferme.

**« Tu ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup**, me dit la voix face à moi.

**- Comment le pourrais-je ? Après ce que tu as fait. Tu es un monstre !**

**- Tout de suite les grands mots. J'avais mes raisons.**

**- Bien sûr... et quelles sont-elles ? Te soulager ? Ou un désir enfoui de sadisme ? »**

Il me sourit et disparait comme il a l'habitude de le faire.

**« Mmh... Si tu t'en vas à chaque fois on va pas pouvoir régler ton problème. »**

La porte s'ouvre et Yuki entre. Je ne l'avais pas verrouillé ?

**« Yuki ? Tu veux prendre un bain avec moi ?**

**- Avec qui tu parlais ?** me coupe Yuki en me fixant.

**- Heu...**

**- Tu agis bizarrement en ce moment.**

**- Mais non, tu te fais des idées...**

**- Tu parles tout seul.**

**-...**

**- J'ai cherché si tu n'avais pas un portable ou autre chose mais tu n'avais rien. Le pire, c'est que tu sembles réellement parler à quelqu'un.**

**-...**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? C'est depuis ton accident, c'est ça ? Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais. »**

Non, je ne peux pas tout te dire. Tu ne me croiras pas, personne ne peux croire ça.

**« ...**

**- Dis moi, je ne vois pas ce qui t'effraie.**

**- C'est ta réaction qui me fait peur ! »** Hurlais-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Yuki se fige, j'ai dû raviver des souvenirs en disant ça.

**« Tu parles d'avant...**

**- Hein ?**

**- Viens, on vas discuter sur le canapé. »**

Il me tend la main et je la prends docilement, le suivant jusque dans le salon. Nous nous installons face à face. J'ai peur, si cette discussion tourne mal, je serais capable de me jeter par la fenêtre. Il boit une gorgée de sa canette de bière en dirigeant son regard vers la télé et commence. Je ne perçois aucune gène ni colère dans sa voix.

**« Tu sais qu'après ce que m'a fait Kitazawa, j'ai beaucoup changé. J'ai arrêté de ressentir quelques émotions et je suis devenu schizophrène. Pourtant, toi, tu as su, tout doucement me rendre les sentiments que j'avais perdu.**

**- Yuki...**

**- La ferme, j'ai pas fini. De jour en jour, mon cœur se réchauffait et j'ai fini par t'aimer. »**

Ai-je bien entendu ? Était-ce une une superbe déclaration qui sortait de sa bouche ?

**« Je n'arrivais pas à me dire que je t'aimais autant. J'ai voulu t'éloigner de moi pour ne plus ressentir tout ça à ton égard. C'est égoïste n'est-ce pas ? »**

Je ne pouvais que rester silencieux, je sais enfin pourquoi il m'évitait. Je suis heureux de l'apprendre !

**« J'ai réussi à tenir même si tes larmes et ta détresse me faisaient plus que mal. Mais quand tu as eu ton accident et qu'on m'avait dit que tu ne pourrais peut-être plus jamais te réveiller, j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi que je me suis promis, si tu revenais à toi, que je ferais tout pour profiter de ton amour et changer. »**

Je suis au bord des larmes. J'ai enfin conquis Yuki !

**« Yuki ! Je t'aime ! **Criais-je en lui sautant dans les bras, renversant la canette sur la table de séjour.

**- Attention sale gamin !**

**- Je suis si content. Je croyais que tu me détestais ou que tu avais trouvé quelqu'un d'autre... »**

Mon Yuki me caresse les cheveux, essuie les larmes naissantes dans mes yeux et m'embrasse tendrement. Après avoir relâché mes lèvres, il me regarde et demande :

**« A ton tour, dis moi ce qu'il t'arrive.**

**- ... »**

Malgré tout, j'ai du mal à le lui dire. Que faire ?

**« - Alors ?**

**- Je vois... Hum...**

**- Des choses... continues...**

**- ...**

**- Je les vois pas, c'est ça ?**

**- ...**

**- ...**

**- Tu es perspicace, Yuki.** Dis-je après ce petit moment de flottement.

**- Normal, je suis un génie.**

**- ...**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »**

Décidé à tout lui dire, suite à ce qu'il m'a avoué, je lui explique que je vois et peux parler avec des êtres qui ne sont plus de ce monde. Intéressé, il me demande comment je procède depuis deux mois pour les faire passer de l'autre côté.

**« J'essaie de trouver ce qui les maintient ici et normalement quand ils sont soulagés, ils devraient être capable de traverser la lumière. Mais pourquoi tu demandes ça ?**

**- Ça peut être une bonne idée pour un nouveau roman. »**

Je lui souris et me colle plus contre lui.

**« Et la personne avec qui tu parlais, quelle est son problème ? »**

Question piège ! Il faut que je trouve quelque chose à dire !

**« Heu... »**

Vite !

**« C'est un homme qui est partit trop tôt et qui n'a pas pu offrir la bague de fiançailles à sa bien-aimée. »**

J'espère qu'il va croire ce mensonge tout droit sortit de film guimauve.

**« Hum... donc... »**

Il ne pu terminer sa phrase, son portable sonna.

**-S-**

Me voilà seul, Yuki a dû partir voir Mizuki, son éditrice, dans un café de la ville pour discuter de la maquette du roman. Je vais en profiter pour joindre celui qui hante mon blond. Mais comment fait-on pour appeler un fantôme ?

**« Hum... hey, tu es là ? »** Je tente cette méthode, pas sûr qu'elle fonctionne vraiment.

J'attends... Cependant, il ne se passe rien, aucune apparition. C'est encore plus difficile que je le pensais. Mais lorsque la télé s'allume toute seule, une pointe d'espoir me revient même si j'ai quand même peur.

**« Que me veux-tu ?**

**- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas vers la lumière ? Ça fait quand même un moment que tu es mort.**

**- Disons qu'il faut que j'arrive à entrer en contact avec ton compagnon.**

**- Il en est hors de question ! Tu vas lui faire encore plus de mal.**

**- Et moi, tu ne penses pas que je souffre ?**

**- ... Non... Tu ne peux pas, tu n'as pas de cœur. »**

C'est vrai quoi, cet homme ne peut plus rien ressentir.

**« Me voilà donc bien embêté. Je ferais en sorte qu'il sache qui je suis, ensuite, tu seras obligé de m'aider. »**

Et il s'en va me laissant seul comme un idiot au milieu du salon. Mais que voulait- il dire ? Que va t-il faire surtout. Je m'inquiète pour Yuki. S'il lui arrivait un drame ?

Exténué, je décide que je devrais le prendre, ce bain. Après avoir fermé la porte et commencé à ôter mes vêtements, j'entends Yuki qui revient, il a fait vite. Il m'appelle et je réponds que je me lave. Je me demande si il va me rejoindre. Non, il ne vient pas. Tant mieux, je pourrais me relaxer. Je me détend dans l'eau chaude du bain, humant le shampoing aux pétales de fleurs de cerisiers que je m'apprête à utiliser. J'en verse un peu dans le creux de ma main mais la lumière s'éteint soudainement. Une coupure de courant ? Des bruits à côté attirent mon attention et m'effraient immédiatement. Je suis dans le noir et ces sons ne s'arrêtent pas, j'ai peur ! Ça approche et tire sur le rideau.

**« Yuki ! » **Hurlais-je plus, effrayé.

C'est la seule chose que je peux faire, je suis paralysé par la peur. Le rideau continue de s'ouvrir lentement. Mon sauveur arrive mais la porte ne s'ouvre pas ! Je suis coincé contre le mur, je cris encore sentant des doigts glacés qui touchent mon épaule. Yuki arrive enfin à entrer à coup de pied, allume la lumière et se précipite sur moi avec une serviette.

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** S'inquiète Yuki.

**- Je... je... bruit... lumière et... touché avec... froid... puis peur... »** Bredouillais-je.

Il me recouvre de la serviette, me sert dans ses bras comme pour me protéger, pas gêné de se mouiller.

**« Je suis là, n'aie pas peur. »**

Je repose ma tête contre son torse, calmant les battement de mon cœur affolé. Je nettoie ma main encore couverte du shampoing et me lève avec l'aide de Yuki mais ce que je vois derrière lui me stop dans mon élan. Voyant mes yeux écarquillés de stupeur, il se retourne et ce qu'il voit le fait pâlir à vue d'œil. Sur le miroir, une phrase semblait écrite avec du sang dégoulinant.

_**« Je suis Yuki Kitazawa. »**_

_**-S-**_

Je me réveille le lendemain avec l'arme habituelle braquée sur mon front.

**« Shuichi, petit paresseux. Si tu ne te lève pas tout te suite, je te fais un trou dans la tête avec mon magnum. **

**-C'est bon ! Pas la peine de me trouer le crane ! »**

Je me presse rejoignant la salle de bain pour me doucher, brosser les dents et m'habiller. J'en ressors dix minutes plus tard, tout propre. Mon muffin m'attend dans la voiture et K est à l'entrée, je vais en profiter pour embrasser mon Yuki. Suite à ce qu'il s'est passé hier, il a eu beaucoup d'inspiration et a passé une nuit blanche dans son bureau. J'entre doucement et murmure son nom, il lève les yeux de son écran et m'incite d'un hochement de tête à venir près de lui. Je m'assoie sur ses cuisses et le sers contre moi.

**« Tu rentres à quelle heure ? »** Me demande t-il en passant ses bras musclés autour de mon corps.

Je réponds que je reviendrais vers cinq heures. Je l'embrasse et le quitte avant que K ne vienne me chercher par la peau des fesses. Je m'installe sur le siège passager aux côtés de mon manager et accessoirement garde du corps. Nous arrivons à NG bien vite et appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, j'entends Suguru qui m'appelle.

**« Shuichi, j'ai fini les arrangements, as-tu les paroles ?**

**- Mince ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir.**

**- Mais quel bon à rien ! Tu ne changeras donc jamais ?** Rouspéta le jeune au cheveux noirs.

**- Hé hé... **Fis-je gêné. **Au pire, je n'aurais qu'a fredonn****er****. »**

Je reçois une tape sur le crane.

**« Hiro ! Tu ne serais pas en retard ?**

**- Et toi, tu serais pas plus bête que d'habitude. »**

Je lui tire la langue et entre dans l'ascenseur qui vient de s'ouvrir. Nous y entrons et attendons que l'engin nous mène à l'étage supérieur. Un petit son nous indique que nous venons d'arriver. Les portes ne sont pas ouverte et une odeur suspecte se repend dans l'étroit habitacle.

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Demande Suguru.

**- Je ne sais pas, l'ascenseur s'est bloqué. **Dis-je en appuyant sur le bouton de secours.

**- Vous sentez ? On dirait que ça brûle. »**

Collés contre les portes, nous n'avons pas remarqué les débuts de flammes et de fumée naissantes. Mais d'où venait ce feu qui grandissait trop vite à mon goût. Hiro essaie de l'éteindre avec sa veste en cuir mais à peine l'a-t-il posé que celle-ci brûle instantanément.

**« No panic ! »** Crie K, que nous avons oublié.

Il se précipite sur les portes et avec un bazooka, sortant on ne sait où, les explose et nous tire hors de l'engin. Une fois loin du danger, je constate qu'il n'y avait plus rien, pas de feu, pas de flammes et _il_ était là.

**« On l'a échappé belle ! »** Dit Hiro,

**- Heureusement que K est rapide dans ce genre de situation, sinon on serai****t ****déjà mort ****à** **l'heure qu'il est. Et je me demande aussi comment tu as fait pour tous nous port****er****. **Demanda Suguru.

**- C'est simple ! Un sur l'épaule, les deux autres dans les bras et l'arme dans la bouche. »**

Mes collègues n'ont pas remarqué l'absence de l'incendie et _il _as toujours ce même sourire à ses lèvres. Il a essayé de me... tuer ? Une heure après, des ambulances, la police et surtout la presse sont là, à nous examiner, questionner et tout le tralala qui m'ennuie tellement. K a tué plusieurs personnes et Seguchi a dû intervenir pour tous les virer. Chamboulé par tous ces évènements, il nous accorde un repos. Hiro me dépose chez Yuki.

_**-S-**_

**« … chi... ichi... hoy, tu te lèves sale gamin ? »**

**- Hum... son fantôme... laisse moi mes fraises... »**

**- Quoi ? Réveille toi, tu racontes que des conneries.**

**- Yuki ? »**

Je me suis endormi, j'étais pas si fatigué pourtant.

**« Il est quelle heure ? »**

**- Bientôt quatre heures. »**

Je m'étire et m'assoie, j'ai beaucoup dormi mais ça ma quand même fait du bien.

**« J'ai vu à la télévision ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu n'as rien ?**

**- Non, on m'a examiné et j'ai toute ma tête, pas d'inquiétude.**

**- C'est lui ? **Questionne t-il subitement.

Je garde le silence, Yuki sait tout, je lui ai tout raconté et il est très énervé. _Il_ est là, celui qui l'a tant fait souffrir et qu'il déteste.

**« Oui... je l'ai vu près de l'ascenseur. »**

Les sourcils de mon blondinet se froncent et il sert ses mains au maximum, ses phalanges en deviennent même blanches sous la force.

**« Appelle le. Il faut qu'on parle.** Ordonne Yuki avec son ton redevenu froid.

**- Quoi ? Tu te rends compte s'il fait tout ces trucs, c'est justement pour ça ! Et il faut surtout pas que vous parliez tous les deux. C'est mauvais il pourrait te faire du mal !**

- **Et toi ? Si on continu****e** **comme ça, c'est aussi dangereux pour toi, et cette fois... »**

Je me calme. C'est vrai, je ne m'en sortirais peut-être pas cette fois-ci.

**« Yuki.... excuse moi.... **Je chuchotais en sautant à son cou.

**- Crétin, je ne veux pas te perdre. »**

Je me blotti plus dans ses bras, recherchant la chaleur de ceux-ci.

**« Comme c'est touchant. »**

Je sursaute contre le torse de Yuki.

**«** _Il_ **est là**. **»**

Une aura négative rôde maintenant dans la pièce, mon amant est vraiment furieux.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » **

Je ne serais que l'interprète ici et heureusement qu'il ne sont pas _vraiment _en face, sinon ça aurait fini en carnage.

**« R****é****pond****s** **Kitazawa !** Gronde Yuki de sa voix forte.

**- Je ne comprend****s** **pas pourquoi il m'en veut autant. **Interroge le professeur particulier en prenant un faux air triste.

**- Que ? Bah, Yuki a des raisons quand même !**

**- Il a dit quoi ? »**

Je me tourne vers Yuki que j'avais lâché, en criant sur l'ancien précepteur.

**« Attends un peu. »**

Revenons au débile suicidaire que j'aurais bien envoyé dans l'au-delà d'un bon coup de pied bien placé, si je le pouvais. Je lui demande donc pourquoi il a fait ce geste horrible envers son élève et ce qu'il me répond me laisse sur le cul. Je me demande si je dois dire ça à Yuki.

**« Hum... Yuki, il m'a dit que si il t'avais... violé, c'est parce que tu l'aimais et que... il savait que tu adorais ce qu'il.... te faisais... Et... »**

La tête que tire Yuki m'empêche de continuer, j'ai trop peur... Je sens que je vais m'évanouir sous son regard de tueur psychopathe.

**« Il a dit autre chose ? »**

**- Oui... il dit que t'étais aussi un... super bon coup... que ton visage effrayé allai****t** **très bien avec le contraste du lieu et... Beuh... La suite est censuré****e****... » **Dis-je en reprenant les mots prononcés par le brun fou et en passant outre ses désirs sexuels.

Quel malade, comment le faire passer de l'autre côté avec ce mental de dégénéré ?

**« J'ai bien fait de te tuer, même si je suis devenu un criminel****. A****près je me dis que si je ne l'avais pas fais tu aurais encore recommencer. Et si pour passer la lumière tu veux que je te pardonne, je te l'accorde, du moment que tu me laisses tranquille avec Shuichi. **Enchaina Yuki encore plus énervé que toute à l'heure.

**- Je savais que tu me pardonnerais mais la lumière je la vois déjà. **

**- Quoi ? Tu la vo****is** **? Mais pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? J'aurais pu éviter tout ça ! » **Je me retrouve encore à lui crier dessus, ce crétin est trop bête.

Oui, car la seule chose que je ne peux pas voir c'est cette fameuse lumière. En fait je l'ai vu mais pas maintenant alors que je suis vivant, la dernière fois quand j'étais dans le coma.

**« Si j'ai essayé à chaque fois de te contacter, c'était pour te souhaiter mes félicitations. Ça fait des années que je t'observe et c'est la première fois que je te vois si heureux. Cette tête de bonbon t'a beaucoup changé et je suis content que tu ailles mieux. **Dit-il en regardant Yuki.

**- Kitazawa... **

**- Maintenant que j'ai tout dis, je m'en vais. Elle m'attend depuis un moment cette scintillante lumière. » **

Je le vois se diriger au centre et disparaît doucement envoyant un vent chaleureux, provenant sans doute de l'autre côté. Yuki me regarde attendant des explications, c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas entendu le reste. Peut-être que je vais le garder pour moi.

**« Il m'a juste dit qu'il s'en allait après t'avoir tout dit. »**

**- C'est tout ? Tu me caches pas des choses toi ?**

**- Non ! Ah si, il m'a surnommé tête de bonbon mais je crois pas que sa t'intéresse vraiment. »**

Il sourit et me resserre contre lui en m'embrassant tendrement. C'est vraiment bon d'être en vie.

**« Je t'aime. »**

Cette fois on l'a dit en même temps. Je me répète peut-être mais c'est beau la vie, surtout quand on a un beau blond tout gentil à ses côtés.

**« Je suis sûr qu'il y a autre chose que tu ne veux pas me dire. »**

Je le sens venir, il va pas arrêté de me harceler pour tout savoir. Je retire ce que j'ai dis, il est pas tout gentil mon blond, il est trop curieux.

**_A suivre_**

**_Les paroles en italique sans guillemets sont de Kayliah " Ma declaration"._**

Et voilà ! J'espere qu'elle vous a plus et que le fait que je parle de fantôme ne vous a pas trop géné... Laissez moi un ptit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! A la prochaine !!


End file.
